nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sony
Sony Corporation is an electronics conglomerate. The PlayStation systems were created by a subsidiary of Sony's, Sony Computer Entertainment. Prior to the PlayStation's creation, Sony released games on Nintendo's consoles through some of their subsidiaries. History Founding Sony was founded on May 7, 1946 as . The company changed it's name to Sony Corporation on January 1, 1958. SNES-CD and PlayStation The first PlayStation console resulted from a joint project between Nintendo and Sony to make a CD-ROM for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Development of the format started in 1988, when Nintendo signed a deal with Sony to produce a CD-ROM add-on for the SNES. After several years of development, Sony introduced a standalone console at 1991's summer Consumer Electronics Show called the "Play Station". This system was to be compatible with normal SNES games and SNES-CD games, similar to the Twin Famicom. However, the two companies conflicted over control of the licensing. Under their agreement, Sony would develop and retain control over the SNES-CD disc format, effectively ceding a large amount of control over software licensing to Sony. To counter this, Nintendo president Hiroshi Yamauchi sent Nintendo of America president Minoru Arakawa and executive Howard Lincoln to Europe to negotiate a more favorable deal with Philips, Sony's industry rival. At the June 1991 Consumer Electronics Show, Sony announced its SNES-compatible cartridge/CD console, the "Play Station". The next day, Nintendo revealed its partnership with Philips via a surprise announcement at the show. Sony eventually started developing their own console to rival Nintendo's consoles, the PlayStation. CBS/Sony CBS/Sony was a subsidiary of Sony that published a few video games for Nintendo's Famicom from 1986 to 1989. Epic/Sony Epic/Sony was a subsidiary of Sony that published a few video games for Nintendo's systems in Japan from 1987 to 1994. Sony Imagesoft Sony Imagesoft was a subsidiary of Sony that published video games for Nintendo's and Sega's systems. It was founded in January 1989 as CSG Imagesoft Inc. in Los Angeles, California as a subsidiary of the Japan-based CBS/Sony Group (CSG). The subsidiary closed in March 1995. List of games * 3 Ninjas Kick Back * Altered Space * Bram Stroker's Dracula * Championship Soccer '94 * Cliffhanger * Chuck Rock * Dragon's Lair (NES) * Equinox * ESPN Baseball Tonight * ESPN National Hockey Night * ESPN Speed World * ESPN Sunday Night NFL * Extra Innings * Flashback * Hook * Hudson Hawk * Last Action Hero * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein * Mickey Mania * No Escape * Super Battletank 2 (Europe only) * Super Bomberman (Europe only) * Skyblazer * Smart Ball * Soccer Mania * Solstice * Super Dodge Ball Unties Unties is a branch of Sony Music Entertainment established in 2017 to publish indie titles. * Azure Reflections * Battlloon * Chiki-Chiki Boxy Racers * Gensokyo Defenders * Genso Skydrift * Giraffe and Annika * The Midnight Sanctuary * Necrosphere Deluxe * Tiny Metal * Tokyo Dark: Remembrance * Touhou Genso Wanderer Reloaded Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Major Companies Category:Publishers